Pokémon Uranium and Plutonium
by Atomyutwo
Summary: Everything goes crazy as the Pokémon world is slowly destroyed by a massive Dragon Pokémon. It is up to one boy to fix it all...
1. (Prologue: Hell Awakens) Escape from Vir...

Prologue: Hell Awakens  
  
Etched on the hard rocky ground was the sign of the devil, surrounded by thousands upon thousands of candles, flickering wildly from the chilly breeze blowing around the mountain summit. A figure cloaked in a large black hooded robe stood outside the ring of fire, chanting in a very familiar voice something from the book he held. He than tossed a handful of sparkling dust into the circle and almost instantaneously, the nighttime sky filled with the dark shapes of clouds.  
"Soon my master will awaken and claim the world in his name," the figure said as a hole formed in the clouds above the sign of the devil, firing a beam of red light into the circle. The figure backed up as the ground trembled and split open, sending a spiraling stream of fire upwards from the depths below. A black mass filled the fiery spiral, taking the shape of the mighty ruler of Hell himself. The cloaked figure approached the massive creature.  
"Welcome my lord. I am honored to be in your presence," the figure called up to the looming sight above him.  
The behemoth opened its huge jaws and responded with, "Yes. I thank you for awakening me."  
"Your welcome my lord. Now, come with me. There is much we need to do." The figure gave a smirk, just visible from under the shadowed hood of his cloak.  
  
Chpt. 1: Escape from Viridian  
  
"Hello. My name is Mike. That's all I'm gonna tell you about me cuz for all I know, those Usantol worshipers are still out there and will most likely kill me if they find me. Well, since I'm so nice I'll tell ya the story of what happened to me five years ago. It began back in my home town of Viridian City..."  
  
I was having the best dream of my life. I had just discovered a brand new species of Pokémon when my little brother, Ben, woke me up by jumping on me.  
"Wha... What is it?" I mumbled, still half asleep to him.  
"Mom says to get up and that Pewter City blew up," he said to me, jumping off the bed.  
"WHAT!" I sat up quickly, hitting my head on the low ceiling below my bed. "S**t!" Now I was starting to believe that all these natural disasters that were occurring were not just coincidental. Both Lavender Town and Cerulean City were supposedly suffered massive earthquakes that left the two towns in ruins the past few weeks but in the pattern of events, it appeared we were next in line.  
I glanced at my brother who stood there next to me, who then realized what I had said and yelled, "I'm telling mom you swore!" and ran off back downstairs.  
I sighed, thinking about the potential disaster heading for us before getting up and heading downstairs only to see my parents and even the family Rattata, Ratty, glued to the TV. I sat down on the couch next to my mother and watched the news with them, ignoring my brother's screaming to my dad that I swore though he wasn't paying any attention to my brother. He was concentrating on what the reporter was saying on the TR.  
"Geologists have no clue on how these disasters happened and have given up the belief that they were caused by an earthquake," the reporter at the scene said. The reporter than interviews someone who witnessed the disaster.  
"Well, first I felt lotsa vibrations and then the city just burst into flames! The strange thing is, I saw a really big red dragon breathing the flames!" the young man being interviewed said into the reporter's microphone.  
"This isn't the only victim that claims to have seen an enormous dragon. Victims from all three disasters have reported seeing this illusion," the reporter says. "We will keep you updated as more information develops but until then, this is Lynda Hyn for Channel 14 News."  
My family and I stared at the screen for a few more seconds than exclaimed, "Dragon?!?!" It was strange but for some reason I felt that the explanation of a humongous dragon more likely than an earthquake as I laid down that night and fell asleep.  
A few days later, I flicked to the news to see if anymore had developed on the disasters when "Breaking News" flashed across the television screen and the anchor announced something quite startling.  
"A new lead to the disasters that left three towns in ruins. A thin, slightly bent red disk was discovered near a large hole outside Pewter City. It appears that this six foot object broke off something much larger in size. The object has scientist baffled due to the fact that the object appears to be a scale off a reptile and a reptile with a scale of that proportion would have to be at least one thousand feet long and eighty-five feet in diameter." The scene then switches to a rather old scientist.  
"The idea of a thousand foot Pokémon is preposterous! Any DNA tests done on this "so-called" scale will prove that this is an obvious fraud," the scientist named Patrick Maple commented and the scene switches back to the anchor.  
"This is just one remark from a Pokémon Researcher though Professor Richard Tree, the Head of Pokémon Research, disagrees that it is a hoax and believes there is much more to this story than meets the eye." The scene switches again, this time to a man in his late thirties with a big bush of curly black hair on his head.  
"My personal belief is that somehow, a hideous evil has been released and is wreaking havoc upon our tiny planet. Many legends from ancient times have proven themselves to be more than just myths and this is one that decided that the time is right to show itself," the man called Professor Tree said as the scene switched back to the anchor.  
Could this be another legend becoming reality? Could there really be a Pokémon of tremendous size causing the destruction of entire towns or is this just an elaborate hoax. We will keep you covered on more developments as they happen," the anchor said as I picked up the remote and turned off the TV.  
I leaned back and thought about this for some time, Ratty hopping up on the couch to join me in the thinking process. I thought to myself, Is there really a dragon and if so, is it heading for us? I kept repeating that question in my head all the way until Friday, a day I wish never happened.  
I woke up that Friday to se Ratty at the foot of my bed, trembling.  
"What's the matter girl?" I said, scooting over to pet her, only to get my hand bitten.  
"OWWWW!" I screamed in pain, hopping off the bed and heading out the door.  
"Hmm... This isn't like her," I said to myself as I headed downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the staircase it dawned on me.  
"No. Please no," I ran to my mother who was reading a book on the couch.  
"That Rattata of yours is acting mighty strange," she told me as I approached her.  
"Never mind that! We have to leave town!" I blurted out, "The destruction, dragon, whatever is gonna hit today! We have to get outta here while we still can!"  
"Don't be silly," my mother replied and went back to reading her book. I then turned to see Ratty tumble down the stairs, trembling worse than before. That's when I felt the floor. It was vibrating.  
"Mom! We need to leave now! The city's gonna burst into flames!" I screamed at the top of my longs at her, but she wasn't paying any attention. She was staring out the window, at the fire shooting out of the manhole across the street.  
"We have to go," I said one last time, picking up Ratty and grabbing her arm, pulling her out the door and to our car. She opened the door of the car and got in and I followed, still clutching Ratty who had apparently fainted.  
My mother started up the car and drove out of the driveway, looking in awe at the destruction that was simply caused by the fire shooting from the manholes. Many cars were overturned in the streets as we drove on, some on fire and others total wrecks.  
We were on the road out of town when the ground in front of us split open and a stream of molten hot lava shot out, forming into the hellish shape of a red serpent. The creature loomed over us a good nine hundred feet, the purple fins behind its head twitching slightly. It opened its blood red maw, filling it with white and blue flames and firing it as a beam into the heart of the city, causing buildings and houses within its path to crumble into nothing.  
"I really hope dad and Ben get out of this mess alive," I mumbled as mom put the pedal to the metal, driving around the massive dragon and then back on the road.   
We were almost out of the city when a massive red whip belonging to the dragon came at us, hitting the side of the car and flipped it over. Mom climbed out of the wreck ok and motioned for me to follow but I was stuck and unable to escape.  
"Mom!" I yelled as a saw the whip coming at me again, this time with much more power. It struck the car with amazing force and that was that last thing I remembered of Viridian City... 


	2. The Battle

Chpt 2:The Battle  
  
The next thing I remembered was being licked on the face by Ratty. I got up, though with much difficulty and Squirmed out of the wreckage of the car. I was bruised and aching all over, covered in glass and cuts. I had no clue how long I was unconscious for but I knew it was at least the rest of the day because it was now night time.  
  
Looking at where I was for the first time, Im noticed that I was in a forest, surrounded with thick foliage and strange sounds.  
  
"We better wait til morning Ratty," I said to the frightened rat Pokémon, "I don't think it is safe out here." Ratty nodded, eyeing a large Noctowl in a nearby tree. Then I layed down by the wreck, Ratty crawling inside, and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, we started our hike back to civilization, encountering many strange Pokémon but no people. On the first day of the journey, I spotted something in the trees, it appeared to be a white sparkly cat Pokémon of some kind that levitated. It quickly vanished as soon as it appeared. A few days later, I was sneaked attacked by a hungry Victreebel that tried to swallow me whole. We hiked for days, the forest changing into jungle somewhere along the way. We survived many strange encounters with the native Pokémon of the region.  
  
After a whole week of traveling, Ratty and I broke through the last of the leaves and into a large clearing, full of water, food, and everything else essential for life so we decided to stay there for a while until we were strong enough to continue our journey. We camped out there for five days, living off the plentiful resources, watching the wild Pokémon of the region, and tormenting some wild Pokémon. Little did I know that the end of the fifth day would determine my destiny.  
  
That evening, Ratty and I were fishing for a good Goldeen to roast when I saw a strange reflection in the water. I looked up to see a white dart racing off in the distance. To my horror, it was heading straight at the giant red dragon poking up high from the trees. In a blinding light, the white dart collided with the dragon, sending a massive shockwave that sent me and Ratty into the lake. Around us, Pokémon emerged from their hiding place to watch this fight. Floating by my head was that white cat Pokémon, who let out a soft "Mew" as it floated over to get a closer look at the fight. As I climbed out of the stirred up water, I could recognize the dart as some sort of large bird though its size was nowhere near that of the dragon's. The bird raised its head into the sky, its mouth filling with a bright light as beams of energy from the light fused into one. Then it let this tremendous energy out, it smashing into the side of the dragon. The dragon took the hit like it was nothing, turning to look at the bird   
with an evil grin upon its blood red face. Then it opened its mouth, it filling with the eerie glow of plasma which it let out as one massive beam of firepower, striking the bird and sending it into the forest below. The impact caused the ground to quake, causing me to fall back into the water again. The flaming forest was suddenly extinguished as a giant water funnel shot up out of the ground. From it emerged the bird, crying a strange song as it revitalized itself. The bird flew at the dragon head on, glowing with a blue field of energy every time it was struck by a blow from the dragon. The bird tired out easily, allowing itself to be finished off as the dragon transformed into a dark, foggy band and surrounded the bird. The bird screamed out horribly as it was finished off, spontaneously combusting as the band squeezed it to its limits. The flames that were once the bird fell to the ground as the dark band mysteriously dissolved, the dragon nowhere to be seen. I started running to the scene of destruction, rain pouring down and drenching any remaining flames out of existence. Ratty and I arrived at the battlefield, looking in awe as a strange aura shined from a nearby crater. We approached it, looking at the object creating the glow. It was an egg, no larger than a football and silver in color. Ratty ran down the crater and touched the egg, only to get shot into the ground with an incredible shock. I climbed down and picked up Ratty, turning to the egg. As I approached it, the rain stopped as well as the glow. I bent down and picked it up. Strangely, the sky brightened as I lifted it up, revealing a huge rainbow. I looked up to see the rainbow coming from a large, rainbow colored bird with a golden aura surrounding it. As the bird faded from view, I looked to the egg, then to Ratty.  
  
"I think we better get going," I finally said, putting down Ratty and climbing out of the crater. We began our walk out of the forest and back to our search for civilization. 


End file.
